The Dinner Party
by gay-for-darren-criss
Summary: Blaine's parents tell him that they are having a big family Dinner, and he thinks its the perfect time to tell them that he's in love with Krut. Rated T, some fluff and other things! One-shot.


Blaine was sitting in his calculus class staring at the wall hitting his pencil against the note book. He began to shift in his seat waiting for class to end. He pulled out his iphone only to read a text message from his father.

"_We're having dinner together tonight. You can bring friends if you want. But dress up"._

Blaine knew what this was about. His father does this all the time. They have some big extravagant family dinner only to find themselves arguing whether the meal was cooked to standards. Usually his Blaine's dad would go on and on about some girl down the street hinting at Blaine that she is available. Blaine always shrugs it off because he has a beautiful boyfriend to keep him preoccupied with depression and sadness that lingers in every once in a while. Blaine's wardrobe usually fades to black when his dad becomes overbearing, but, since switching from Dalton to Mckinley and dating Kurt he has been much happier.

Blaine stared at his notebook looking at the notes he had took earlier in the class. Well, he didn't actually take notes he just doodled Kurt's name all over it. Obviously Blaine was drifting off into space, in his own world, not knowing what has happening in reality around him.

"Pssst, Blaine." A small voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see a confused Brittany with a dumbfound expression.

"My I know grant you one wish. So my wish is to get out of this palace."  
>Blaine blinked awkwardly, "you mean genies? I don't have the power to do that Brittany."<br>Brittany said nothing and went back to doing whatever it is that she was doing.

The bell rang and Blaine shuffled his feet to the door to try to find Kurt. Blaine looked around the crowded hallway. Looking like a lost puppy, Blaine eyes grew wide. It's the end of the day. Maybe Kurt left without him. But Kurt and Blaine always go home together and Kurt's not at his locker.

Kurt came out of his Spanish class and blew a kiss to Blaine. Blaine's face lit up in a heartbeat. Blaine greeted Kurt with a big goofy grin on his face. He pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.  
>"I have a surprise for you. You are going to like this" Blaine said still with that big goofy grin.<p>

"Oh do you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. It's not his birthday. It's not their anniversary, which was just last week. What could it be?

"There's a big family dinner that we have monthly. It's pretty huge. We all dress up and sometimes we are allowed to invite people over. My dad said I could invite friends over but I think I'll just stick with my boyfriend. Maybe tonight we can finally tell him in person that we are dating."  
>Kurt's been hinting at this for a long time. Kurt would put post it notes saying "wouldn't it be nice to finally meet my in-laws?". Kurt would also bring up the subject of family whenever Blaine came over. Kurt didn't know much about his future but one thing is for sure, and that is he's gonna marry that boy. Blaine feels the same way of course.<p>

"So does this mean we can dress alike?" Kurt said as he leaped into Blaine's arms. They are not usually so affectionate but obviously their moods have sky rocketed. "We have to go now, let's go shopping!"

"What's wrong with the clothes I already have?" Blaine questioned.

"uhm yeah. No comment." Kurt winked at Blaine. Blaine loved the way Kurt took control. I mean not in an abusive way but in a way that let Blaine 'aww' in Kurt's leadership skills. Kurt dragged Blaine along to hundreds of stores before finding the right one.

"this one is perfect for us" as Kurt flashed a smile that warmed the core of Blaine's heart. Kurt held up two simple black suits with matching ties. The ties were bright blue, and the suit came with slacks and rental shoes.

Blaine and Kurt proceeded into the changing room to try it on.

As they were changing Blaine found himself enjoying the view from the mirror.

"Blaine! Stop staring at my ass." Kurt said as he zipped up his pants. Blaine turned red as a tomato and turned around.

"You look beautiful." Blaine said as he mouth dropped.

"Really? You look handsome yourself."  
>Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist. "Just think in five years this could be us on our wedding day." Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's forehead and wrapped him in a tight hug.<p>

"I have an idea" Kurt said as reached in his backpack. "Smile for the camera" Kurt said as he flashed a toothy smile which is quite rare for Kurt Hummel. Blaine launched at Kurt.

"You think you can sneak a picture of me?" Blaine said as he pinned Kurt against the wall.

Kurt shook his head while laughing. Blaine's lips graced the surface of his lips and mouthed 'game on'. Blaine grabbed the camera from Kurt and began taking photos of Kurt.

"Not so tough no are we Mr. Hummel?" Blaine said as he majestically moved throughout the room. Kurt finally caught him, and took the camera out from Kurt's hands.

Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek as he snapped a picture. They began varying poses for a while. One of them while kissing, one of them acting goofy. And of course, on of Blaine pulling Kurt's tie in for a kiss.

"Totally going to be my profile picture" Blaine said as he exited the mall. Blaine stopped at Kurt's call with his suit in his bag as he slowly leaned in for a quick goodbye kiss . "See you seven ? Just drive over, since I want it to be a surprise in whom I'm inviting" Blaine said as he pressed four small kisses onto Kurt's mouth and cheek.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kurt said as rolled up his wonder. Blaine watched as Kurt drove off.

Blaine drove home excited as ever. Blaring music loud as can be, all the while with a big grin. Blaine ran inside and greeted his dog buster with a kiss on his head. He messed with his hair as he went to go take a shower. His mother and father were already getting dinner ready.

"Blaine honey, when you're done we have a surprise for you." Mrs. Anderson said from the bottom of their stairs.

Blaine decided not to put gel in his hair as a treat for Kurt. Blaine knows how much Kurt likes his hair all curly. He loves to run his fingers through it as they kiss. Blaine was hoping for lots of action tonight. Blaine threw on his suit as he glanced at the clock which read six thirty. God, he thought 'if only time could go by faster'. Blaine brushed his teeth and 'freshened up' for his boyfriend. He walked down the stairs only to hear cheering and clapping from his parents and family.  
>"Looking sharp there young man." Blaine's grandmother said as she hugged him.<p>

"Blaine we have a very nice surprise for you. You know that one girl down the street which you rudely ignore every day at school. She tells us that you have been distracted with your friend lately and that you never pay attention to her. Well, we invited her over. She's single. She is very good looking and her parents will be over as well." Mr. Anderson said with a firm tone.

Blaine's heart dropped. He felt a knot in his entire stomach. He could feel his throat aching and head throbbing from the words he just heard. Kurt. All he could think about was poor Kurt. He told Kurt this was going to be a night to remember. A night to remember is a understatement.

A young girl with beautiful blond hair in a tight black dressed walked up the basement stairs. 'tada' Mr. Anderson said as he spun her around for Blaine to get a closer look.

Blaine couldn't say anything. He tried to speak but nothing came out, "D-ad. W—what are you doing?" Blaine stuttered.  
>"Nothing. Just something nice for my boy. You never want to hang out with me; you are always with that one boy. Who is a bad influence on you, Kurt?"<br>Blaine's jaw dropped, considering his father has never acknowledged Kurt even existing, all hell freezes over since he acknowledges the fact that Kurt and Blaine "hang out".

The blonde girl's parents came in now wearing expensive clothing and flashy necklaces. Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. His father was setting him up on a date. This is what the big night was for. He thought he could spend it with his boyfriend and finally let his parents know that he is indeed in love with Kurt Hummel.

"Shall we eat?" The blonde girl said (whose dress was way too tight and short for this occasion). The girl sat next to Blaine. Kurt should be sitting there. Not her. The girl wrapped her arms around Blaine's shoulders and whispered, "I'm not wearing any underwear." Blaine got a cold chill from his spine as he heard the doorbell ring. Blaine's mother got up and answered the door revealing Kurt with flowers. "These are for you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said look happy as ever. "Thanks, sweetie but you didn't have to do that. We are so glad you could join us on this big night." Kurt got butterflies in his stomach. To Kurt he thought she meant about him. Kurt could feel his stomach flying out of his mouth as they began walking out of the foyer. "You can sit across from Blaine and his girlfriend" Mrs. Anderson said as she shuffled back to her seat.

Kurt's heart stopped. He looked at Blaine, looked at the Andersons. His eyes panned across the room. Kurt had chocolates in his hands he was going to give to Blaine, but they dropped to the floor. Kurt was frozen. He didn't know what to do. His palms were all sweaty and he swears he felt like he was gonna burst into tears any moment. His eyes were a waterfall, but he held them in for the sake of sheer embarrassment.

Kurt awkwardly walked across the room and flashed a fake smile to the entire room. "Just so happy to be here" sarcastically remarking as he glared at Blaine. Blaine looked his food not knowing what to do. He didn't know this is what his parents meant. The only logical explanation he could think of was a sick, twisted nightmare.

Kurt flashed a smile at the blond girl, looking her up and down. He flashed an evil smile at the Andersons. The Andersons were too busy staring at Blaine and the blonde girl. Blaine looked awkward as ever as she tried to kiss his cheek. Kurt's knuckles grew tight as he clutched his fork. Blaine could see Kurt didn't like what was going on.  
>"Dad, I have an announcement." Blaine said staring at Kurt.<p>

"This should be good" Kurt said as he once again flashed an evil smile.

"You know I'm gay dad. Why are you doing this, I'm dating Kurt." Blaine began breathing heavlily. Obviously he has told his dad before but this felt final for him.  
>Blaine's dad ignored the comment. "You and Allison can take over the family business and move to Italy. The smiths have family up there. I think you two would love it there." Mr. Anderson said as Mrs. Anderson nodded in agreement. Kurt laughed as he got up, and proceded to exit the house.<p>

Blaine got up too but Allison followed him as well.  
>"Is that your boyfriend Blaine?" Allison said with a motherly tone.<p>

"Ex-boyfriend." Kurt said without turning back.

Blaine's heart yet again dropped as he watched Kurt speed out of the driveway.

Allison hugged Blaine, as tear drops fell on his face.

"Hey. It's gonna be fine. He'll get over this. He will trust me. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I would never of agreed to come if I knew this was going to be the outcome."  
>Blaine smiled, "you didn't know. And thanks." They hugged briefly before Blaine ran up in his bedroom. After everyone left he heard a knock on his door. It was his grandmother.<p>

"They'll come around Blaine." She said as she sat on the foot of his bed.

"It's been like this for years, I don't think so." Blaine said staring at the ceiling.

"Listen. They may not like it now but they will, Blaine. I know it because they love you. And I talked to your father. I told him I'm ashamed of him. He should be supporting you. He should love you for who you are. I'm seventy five years old Blaine. I have seen it all. I know what I'm talking about here. Your father is just holding onto a dream of his he will never have. But you know what? Having kids is a dream all in its own. And you never know what your kids will be like. Dreams can change Blaine. One day he'll want to be there as you and Kurt walk down the aisle. My dream has always been to be proud of my grandson. And you know what? Here today I have never been prouder. I love you Blaine. And Kurt, if he really loves you he will forgive you. I know it." She said embracing Blaine in a tight hug. Blaine was crying and said nothing. This moment was all he needed. He finally felt accepted, like he belonged.

Blaine and his grandmother talked for hours. "You know I can drive you down to see him tonight if you like? I can tell them I'm getting you ice cream if you want. I've always wanted to see my future grandson's husband's house." She said with a warm smile.

They got in the car drove all the way to the Hudson-Hummel household. Blaine's heart was beating fast. He didn't know where he stood with Kurt. He turned to his grandmother and said, "I'm gonna marry that boy. Nobody is ever gonna get in my way or my life with Kurt." Blaine said hands shaking. His grandmother nodded in agreement. "Go get him, tiger." She said as she fist pumped as he walked up the drive way.

He grabbed a rock and gently tossed it across Kurt's window. Kurt opens his window revealing his pajamas. "Blaine what are you doing here? It's 11:30 at night.

"I came to see you." Blaine said as he noticed his grandmother was no longer in the driveway.

Blaine climbed through Kurt's window and into Kurt's bedroom. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't know that was gonna happen can you ever forgive me?" Blaine pleaded.

"I know, and I'm sorry I should have been there for you." Kurt said as he awkwardly looked at his feet. "I don't want to lose what we have. I want to be with you, Blaine. Only you." Kurt said as one tear dropped onto his cheek.

Blaine couldn't hold it in. He began crying, tears and all. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought this night could have been about us." Blaine said.

"It still could be." Kurt said.

"Blaine threw his lips onto Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's un-geled hair. Blaine threw his hands around Kurt's waist and thrusts him against the wall. "I love you" Blaine said as they part. Blaine's phone vibrated, he picked up revealing a text from his grandmother.

"_Go get him tiger!"_

Blaine smiled and threw his phone at the floor.

"Say? Do you have time to for a wild night out Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

"I don't know, I have to check my schedule, YES." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

This night didn't go as planned but all Blaine knew was that he had a long night of no sleeping ahead of him.


End file.
